Making Up and Giving Out Points
by xxcrazycallyxx
Summary: They fight, break up and make up...and give each other points? SMUTTY ONE-SHOT! Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter blah blah blah....**

**This is my first smut-shot...be gentle with me please. lol**

**This is NOT Beta-ed...so sorry if their are any mistakes.**

**EDIT- This had been edited because I forgot about Dean...sorry!**

* * *

The meal she had lovingly cooked from scratch fell to the floor with a clatter as the dishes, cutlery and crystal glasses fell to the floor. Today was their one year anniversary and like all couples, one moment they were fighting like cat and dog over the toilet seat next they were having mad, vigorous sex in the shower. But the difference between them was when they fought...they fought dirty. And when they made up, it was even dirtier.

January 1st was when this particular fight has started, the New Year street party set in Diagon Alley was in full swing and it had just turned midnight, a signal for all couples to kiss their other half. Only it hadn't exactly gone that way for Ginny. Draco on the other hand was seen happily snogging some skinny blonde who had grabbed him from behind and he wasn't stopping her tongue from entering his mouth.

Ginny had not been impressed and Draco's excuses fell on deaf ears, it's not like he could get himself off that easy. Instead, Ginny had walked away to find her own New Year snog partner which happened to be Dean Thomas, a very drunk and handsy Dean Thomas which resulted in him getting a black eye courtesy of Draco Malfoy. No. Ginny had not been impressed at all.

Set on revenge Ginny had apparated to their too big apartment and placed several wards around it so Draco couldn't apparate, floo or even use the front door to walk into the apartment without her permission. To say Draco was severely pissed off would be an understatement. She knew for a fact he had to endure staying at Malfoy Manor with his annoyingly smug father and his mother who kept sending him disapproving looks and muttering under her breath. According to his letters, he was 'slowly going insane'. Ginny had promptly burnt the said letters until he had the decency to actually apologize for what he had done.

To cause more mayhem, Ginny donned the sexiest dress she owned, a sparkly little black number she normally only wore when she wanted something from Draco, and flirted with nearly every single male she could find knowing that the gossip would get back to him in a mere couple of hours. She even went so brazenly as to ask Dean round to her flat for a meal, which was really just to say sorry for the black-eye, but had ended up somehow becoming front page news in the Daily Prophet: Ginny Weasley Leaves Draco Malfoy for other Man!

As soon as she saw the headline a little bit of her inside knew she had gone too far but she was innocent. It was just a meal between friends to say sorry but of course try telling an enraged Draco Malfoy that.

Ginny had been just adding the finishing touches to the table when there was a loud knock at the door. She had shouted Dean in and when she heard the door slam shut she turned to face greet him, a large smile brightened across her face. Only for it to be dropped at the sight of her soon-to-be-ex-if-he-doesn't-hurry-up-and-apologize standing in the middle of the living room glaring at her, his fists clenching and unclenching as he took deep, steady breaths.

"My date will be here shortly, so I don't have time for idle chit-chat." As soon as the words came out of her mouth she knew she shouldn't have said them, it made the whole situation worse. She had watched on in shock as he stomped over to the table and proceeded to throw everything off in a mad rage.

Now, she was standing before him, hands on hips and face slowly turning pink with anger, "What the hell? I spent ages cooking that you dolt!"

"Happy Anniversary to you too, Ginevra!" He paced back and forth the suddenly stopped and pointed a pale finger in her face, "I didn't want this to happen. You were the one doing this, not me!"

Ginny glared daggers at him and shoved his hand away from her face, "Bugger off, Draco." She moved around him to the now destroyed dinner and began to pick up the shards of silver rimmed china plates and crystal glasses, trying her hardest not to cry, "I'm surprised you remembered what day it was."

"Ginny, stop doing this, you're being stubborn and I don't like it when you're stubborn," Draco sighed, because it usually meant he never got his own way. He turned around to watch her arse as she bent down to pick up the mess he made, "Come on Ginny, I've missed you." He walked over and grabbed hold of her hips pulling her against his obvious erection.

Ginny froze, then snapped upright and turned so fast that he didn't even see her hand swinging towards him until it was too late and he was rubbing his now red cheek while sneering at his girlfriend who was not so silently fuming.

"How dare you!" She screeched, "How fucking dare you come back here, ruin my dinner and think you get to lay a finger on _my _arse without one mention of a fucking apology!? I don't think so mister! Get out of my house!" She gave him a hard push towards the door but her attempts were futile as he didn't move and inch.

"It's my house too, Gin," He lowered his head and purred softly in her ear, "Take me back?"

Draco scraped his teeth gently along her ear, moving lower across her jaw line then stopped just a millimetre away from her soft pink lips, he watched as her tongue darted out and dampened her bottom lip. He was waiting, waiting for her to accept what was classed as a 'Draco Malfoy' apology.

"Draco," Ginny sighed and closed her eyes and gave him a slight nod of her head.

He didn't waste any more time and took her lips into a fierce kiss which made him utter a low growl. She hesitantly began kissing him back, twining her tongue with his slowly. Her gentleness was becoming frustrating for Draco who decided to take matters in his own hands. He grabbed a fist full of copper hair and tugged it hard causing the kiss to break and Ginny to emit a gasp of delight. He bit down on her lower lip and tugged it making her moan at the delicious pain. She caught his mouth once again in a rough kiss, when her tongue touched his she gave him teasing little laps and they swirled together slowly getting lost in the kiss.

Draco groaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders and cupped her ass and pulled her towards his body so he could rock against her. Gripping her upper thighs, he lifted her without breaking the kiss and she complied by wrapping her legs around his waist; her stiletto heels digging into his back was making him become even more turned-on.

Draco blindly made his way over to the now cleared table, grateful for his earlier burst of anger, and settled her on the hard polish oak. Ginny pushed him away only so she could busy herself with undoing the buttons of his shirt while he slowly pulled down the zipper of her dress with a hiss.

Once his shirt was successfully opened Ginny licked and nibbled at his hard toned chest, while he continued to manoeuvre her out of the skin tight dress.

"Gin, a bit of help please." He tugged frantically at the dress, desperate to see her body hidden underneath.

She gave him a slow sensual smile and slipped her arm out of each strap slowly, never once breaking eye contact. As soon as she shimmied out of the dress and it slithered to the floor she beckoned him with her finger and he moved slowly in between her thighs, caressing her legs which were still encased in stockings.

Ginny's hand encircled his waist and traced the contours of his back as he hooked his arm under one of her knees and leaned in to press soft kisses along her collar bone, moving down he gently moved his tongue around the tops of her breasts then swirled around one of her straining nipples peeking through the lace fabric. "White lace, Gin?" He smirked against her skin when she let out a throaty moan. As he moved away from her breasts he took the bra away with him without her even realising he had undone the hooks.

"I bought it for you." The last word came out a gasp as he trailed down past her breasts, and swirled his tongue slowly round her belly button. "Draco, please."

"Tell me what you want." His voice, low and husky with want, made her shiver. Instead of telling him she looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, took his hand that had been gripping her hip and placed it between her legs.

"You know what I want, Malfoy. So stop playing games and get down to business." She smirked at him and grabbed his belt to pull him closer and gave him a naughty lick from his stomach up to his neck.

"Don't push me, Red. Or you get nothing from me." His finger gently traced her lace knickers, she was already wet.

"Oh, really?" She didn't wait for his answer but plunged her hand in between their bodies and took hold of his erection.

He hissed and closed his eyes, his head rolling back, "Fuck. Okay, you win."

"Good boy." She purred and took her hand away and placed it on his shoulders to give hers some leverage to lift herself off the table so Draco could pull down her damp knickers. "Fifty points for Slytherin, you can get a bonus of one hundred points if you can make me come in the next five minutes."

He gave her a smug look, "I think you're forgetting that you are talking to the 'Slytherin Sex God'." He pressed a kiss to her mouth and knelt on the ground. He placed one of her legs on his shoulders and used both hands to slowly remove her stockings, taking care to kiss the middle of her thighs, knee, calf and one last kiss to her toes making her giggle.

Before he could remove the other stocking Ginny reached down and quickly removed it herself. "You were taking too long, you now only have three minutes so get to it Malfoy." She fell back against the table, her arms by her head and legs spread open. He smirked, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"I was trying to seduce you." He murmured as he licked his way up her thighs.

"I don't want to be seduced. I want to be fuuuu-oh!" She let out a squeal as he plunged his tongue into her wet folds and licked her from her core up to her clitoris. She grabbed hold of his hair and moved against his tongue.

"Oh, oh, oh God." She gasped, her head thrashing from side to side, her thighs locking him in place.

He pressed a kiss to her then moved away, "You mean, _Slytherin Sex God." _He plunged two fingers inside her and slowly thrust them in and out.

Her face flushed and legs shaking she moved so she could look him in the eye, "One minute left." With her hands still tangled in his hair she nudged his face towards her goal, "Please."

Being the generous boyfriend he was he moved back towards her and used his tongue to gently encircle her clitoris. He felt her sex fluttering around his fingers and he plunged hard and faster into her and sucked hard on her clit.

"Yes Mhmmm, uhhh, Draco!" She cried out his name as she came, and tugged so fiercely on his hair so she could reach a kiss on his lips. "I love you." She whispered against his lips and closed her eyes, relishing in the small shudders going through her body.

He lifted her off the table and made his way along the corridor into the lavish bedroom. Their room was decorated nicely in various shades of deep purple, plum, and violet with black furniture. The room was sumptuous and relaxing but also had a sexy feel to it. He placed heron the middle of their made-to-order kingsize bed and removed his clothes quickly. Ginny didn't feel the same way about strip-teases like he did.

Ginny looked at him with hooded eyes and gave him a lazy smile as her eyes wandered over his body. He wasn't particularly bulging with muscle like Seamus or Dean who were both aurors. He was nicely toned due to his weekends of friendly Quidditch games and still slightly tanned from their Christmas in a secluded Villa on the island of Mauritius.

He gently set himself on top of her. His lips slanted over hers, and he slipped his tongue in her mouth, but not to flick it against her own. He thrust it wickedly, deepening the kiss into a thorough taking.

She watched his glittering grey eyes intently and trembled as his hands grazed over her hips, belly and breasts. He unhurriedly explored her body for what felt like the millionth time in the one year relationship, his hands roaming over each curve.

He moved his hands lower and guided her legs apart which she did so willingly in a blatant invitation. His fingers teased her sensitive flesh, his eyes never moving from her face, caressing her gently, never hurrying. He worked one finger inside her making her gasp then moan as he removed his finger and re-entered with two. She gasped louder and bit her lip as he cupped her sex, his palm pressed against her clitoris making her become wetter and wetter.

"Draco, I need you." She grabbed hold of his shoulders to pull him closer, her breasts rubbing against his chest. He nodded and moved so he was settled in between her thighs, and held his cock as he rubbed the tip up and down her wet folds. He placed the swollen head at her entrance and still making her moan and shake her head. He leaned over her and rested his hands on either side of her head and dipped to give her a chaste kiss. He held her gaze and he entered her with one swift thrust. Her breath hitched but never did she look away as he slowly moved in and out of her.

Ginny sighed in pleasure and moved her hands to cup his face, her thump tracing the outline of his soft lips. Their hips rocked in unison, keeping the slow, deep pace. Their bodies slick with sweat, he watched as a single bead trailed down her neck towards her breast, unable to stop himself, he bent down to lick it away.

Ginny arched with delight at the feeling of his mouth on her breast, never once breaking their rhythm. He stirred himself within her, relishing the feel of her wetness surrounding him. He withdrew slowly then plunged deep and hard inside of her making her groan and wrap her legs around him, her heels digging into his lower back, pushing him into her.

Draco grunted and plunged into her harder and harder, the pace becoming more and more vigorous. He felt her quiver underneath him, her legs clenching harder around his hips. She came with a shout, her whole body trembling as she hid her face against his shoulder. He kept moving and grinding himself against her.

"Oh god, Draco! I...I think...uh...I'm coming, again." Ginny hissed and kissed him against his shoulder as he wrapped one of his arms round her back, lifting her upper body closer to his and creating a delicious friction between them. Her climax hit once again and she screamed at the intensity of it and bit down on his shoulder to muffle her cry.

Draco snarled against her and took pleasure from the pain in his shoulder. He drove into her harder, faster and deeper. Then suddenly his muscles tensed and he stopped moving above her, "I love you." He groaned and with one last thrust he threw his head back and released inside of her, his own climax making her shudder around him once again. He collapsed on top of her, pressed a kiss to her nose then rolled over onto his back taking her with him.

Ginny lay with her head above his thundering heart and smiled. Between large gasps of air he kissed her forehead and played with her hair in a soothing manner causing her eyes to droop slightly.

"Well, how many points do I get for that performance?" He mumbled against her hair.

"You exceeded my expectations Mister Malfoy, three hundred points to Slytherin." Her voice was quiet and she stifled a yawn against his chest.

He looked over to their mini point jars on the bedside table; the green emeralds were far out-numbering Ginny's rubies. "I do believe I am winning. I will let you try and recoup more points tomorrow, but for now just sleep." He whispered against her hair making her smile as she snuggled into him; she loved it when they made up.

A large knock sounded at the door causing Draco to jump slightly, he looked down at Ginny and sighed with relief when he saw she was still sleeping. Gently he moved out from underneath her and made his way towards their front door not bothering to cover himself up. He opened the door to find him face to face with Dean Thomas.

"Oh, Malfoy." He looked slightly uncomfortable and tried to keep his eyes on the blond wizards face, "I, uh, is Ginny here. She invited me round for dinn-" He trailed off.

Draco followed his gaze over his shoulder to the mess on the floor next to the table and smirked. "You know what Dean?"He said with a false cheering voice and a matching grin, "I don't think dinner is ready."

Dean coughed and diverted his gaze to the light in the corridor, "Well, uh, just tell Ginny that...uh, nothing. Tell her nothing." He said catching sight of Draco's hard stare.

"That's what I thought." With those final word Draco slammed the door in Dean's face.

* * *

_**A/N - **Okay Hiya! I hope you liked it, if you did it would be wonderful if you could give me a review and let me know. Thanks!!! _


End file.
